


Friday Nights (with you)

by AngeNoir



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Dating, F/F, Fluff, Frottage, Heavy Petting, High School, Making Out, Masturbation, Misses Clause Challenge, Small Towns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 09:43:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8886070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeNoir/pseuds/AngeNoir
Summary: Abby realizes that she and Erin might not be normal, but that's no reason to skip doing typical high school things like diner dates and making out on the couch. (Erin's sad face had nothing to do with it.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enthusiasmgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enthusiasmgirl/gifts).



“Don’t you wish you were there? At Clarissa’s party? Everyone else was invited.”

Abby didn’t even look up from her books, she was concentrating so hard. “Why would we want to be there? So they can point and laugh at us? Trust me, we’re better off without them.”

There was a small shuffle, and then a sigh. It was enough to break through Abby’s intense focus – barely. She glanced up, and realized that Erin’s book had slid down her lap and she was staring at her phone.

“Seriously, Erin, those parties aren’t worth it. You know that. If we went, we’d, I dunno, probably end up really drunk and we’d, we’d feel uncomfortable. How’s your dancing? Is it any good? I know mine isn’t.”

“It’d be nice to have fun one evening,” Erin grunted, but she dragged the book back up into her lap, listlessly turning the page.

Abby turned back to her own books, trying to comprehend the theorem in front of her. Multi-level dimensions were hard, after all, and their school wasn’t exactly a shining example of AP and GT classes that would let students advance further in science and math than the most basic requirements. She had to figure this out on her own.

But Erin’s words tickled the back of her mind. She was very aware, after all, that she was weird. You had to be a little weird, at least, to accept that the human soul was both quantifiable and testable, and that death didn’t end the soul.

(It really _wasn’t_ that weird – souls had energy, they had to, otherwise what animated the flesh and bone of a body? [Animals were a whole other subject and honestly she was inclined to believe they had souls, but that was neither here nor there and she wasn’t about to die on _that_ hill, not yet.] And if souls were energy, well, energy was never created, or destroyed – merely transformed. And… yeah, well, she’d been defending her beliefs for a long time. Excuse her for going off on a rant.)

 _Anyway_. She knew she was weird. She had accepted that since she had moved for the third time in her life to this new school. Erin, however, tried too hard to fit in, all the time. She hated being stared at, or treated differently than others. She hated the way that everyone knew who she was for the wrong reason (Abby would say they were the _right_ reason, but to be fair, Erin didn’t feel the same way so for her it was the wrong reason). Erin didn’t even have supportive parents; they hated all talk about ghosts, or anything out of the norm, and wanted her to have a prestigious career which meant Erin didn’t have a lot of free time.

Abby’s parents didn’t care. They were a little out there, in that they had met one another in a commune and eventually settled down to raise Abby – but they were all for ‘supporting her in her pursuits’ as long as she ate organic and didn’t bring too much ‘negative energy’ into the house.

And if Abby could wish that they were as attentive as Erin’s parents privately, it didn’t hurt Erin any.

After another five to ten minutes, Abby let out a sigh and looked up from her books. Erin was staring blankly down at the texts, unseeing, but there was definite sadness in her face. Tears, even, if you looked close enough at Erin’s eyes.

Erin clung to normality in a desperate way. She wanted so badly to be normal, mourning the missed milestones their peers passed with ease. The least Abby could do was something to cheer her up.

“Hey. It’s a Friday night. Why don’t we go out on a date?”

Erin jerked back as if Abby had slapped her. “A date?” she choked out, eyes bugging wide.

Attempting to look casual and collected, Abby shrugged a shoulder. “Particle physics and multi-dimensional theorems will be there when we come back. And my parents are out of town; we can take their car. Go eat somewhere nice.”

If anything, Erin looked more panicked. “ _Abby_!” she hissed. “We’re not supposed to use a car! You only just got your learner’s permit!”

More confident now, Abby grinned. “Yeah, well. My mom told me that she was happy I was being responsible and that she trusted I wouldn’t get into trouble. So she _kinda_ said that she knew I’d make good decisions, which is basically permission to take the car when I need it.”

“Basically? Kinda? There’s no _basic_ or _kinda_ when operating a car!”

Used to Erin freaking out over things like that, Abby stood up, stretching. They were in Abby’s living room, since Abby’s parent were out of town, and Erin’s parents frowned down upon any friendships that distracted Erin from her chess team, her AV club work, her work on the school paper, and her multiple advanced classes and tutors. Now, if Abby and Erin had been in Erin’s house, her parents would be stopping by the door every five minutes or so, continuously checking in on the two of them. Erin only saw how they couldn’t trust her, how they didn’t believe her, how they wanted to make sure she was still ‘normal,’ but sometimes Abby could swear that she would prefer that type of caring to the way her parents always left her alone to her own devices.

In any case, the two of them could, of course, walk across town to the popular diner, but if she was going to treat Erin tonight, they were going to do this right. There was a twenty-dollar bill stuffed in one of her jeans pockets, and twenty would buy them both a decent meal. There was a jukebox in the diner, and they could be just a casual couple together, eating out.

“I don’t think this is such a good idea, Abby!” Erin said, dragging out Abby’s name.

Abby was pretty used to Erin-wrangling; Erin almost always would be too scared to do anything against the rules, but once given the initial push, she’d be happy she did. So Abby simply smiled wide and walked across the living room to pick up the station wagon’s keys and jingle them. “C’mon. Let’s go eat waffles smothered in syrup and butter.”

“It’s not _safe_ , Abby!” Erin protested, but she was standing, which was victory enough.

Erin was a decently tall girl, stick-thin, stringy red hair framing her narrow face, front teeth a little large and glasses huge and round in front of her freckled cheeks and light blue eyes. She looked perfect, even in her slightly-oversized sweatshirt and worn, torn jeans.

Abby knew she wasn’t half as good-looking; always the wrong side of pudgy, braces and thick, coke-bottle-bottom glasses, too-curly and messy hair that was forever tangled and falling in front of her face, shorter than most her age. But no one looked at Erin, and Abby was happy about that because Erin was pretty enough to have anyone she wished, and Abby loved knowing that Erin was with her instead. This date, for all that it was to cheer Erin up, would also make Abby happy. After all, where Erin was shy, Abby was confrontational and aggressive, and she had a tendency to show off when she could.

On a date, she’d get to show Erin off.

Not really, of course – this wasn’t exactly a bustling metropolitan city, and Pennsylvania was conservative on its best days – but it was close enough to showing off as they could get right now. Abby would take it.

They’d be able to sit together, and she was sure someone from their school would be in that diner, but she and Erin would be having such a good time they wouldn’t even acknowledge those other people, and it would be amazing.

It took a minimal amount of coaxing to get Erin to enter the car, and then Abby was – carefully, she wasn’t crazy – backing out of the driveway and moving down the street. The local diner was tiny, and everyone knew everyone else, so when they pulled up and walked into the diner, the waitress raised an eyebrow at them.

“Just you two?” she asked, popping a piece of gum in her mouth.

“Ah, yes, just us two,” Erin replied, obsessively polite and proper to a fault.

Kelly gave them an unimpressed look and took them to a table.

And it wasn’t as perfect as Abby had pictured – Robbie wasn’t there, with his smug jerk face who had said she would’ve been lucky to have a date with him, since no one would ever want to go out with her – but Erin lost some of that tightness and sadness in her face, laughing and joking. They had a science fair coming up, and Abby was working her darnedest to convince Erin to do their project on the paranormal. It would be a research-based project, not an experimental project, but research-based projects were allowed. And it would give them a chance to legitimize and prove they weren’t entirely crazy for believing what they did. There were real studies done on the idea of the soul—

But that talk was only done for a little bit. They discussed papers they had read in science journals, what Brittney and Jennifer had gotten into with Courtney and Calvin, and the rumors surrounding Mrs. Reva’s sudden disappearance and subsequent appearance of a sub. They talked and chatted and laughed uproariously, chowing their way through onion rings and burgers, cheesecake (for Abby) and a hot fudge sundae (for Erin), and then fiddled with the jukebox for a full half hour before Kelly wandered back over and glowered at them.

Erin’s mood was noticeably happier, and she suggested they go out for a late-night showing of Cujo – the movie had come out over the summer, but Erin hadn’t gotten to see it because of how strict her parents were.

All in all, they came back into Abby’s house at almost one in the morning, Erin still creeped out and clutching at Abby’s arm, crowding into Abby’s space. As they unlocked the door and came into the darkened house, Erin let out a tiny yelp, which made Abby chuckle as she turned on the lights in the living room. “It’s just a movie, Erin.”

“ ‘It’s just a movie,’ ” Erin mocked, slumping down on the couch. “I don’t think I’m going to sleep, for at least a week. It was _creepy_ , okay?”

Never let it be said that Abby missed opportunities. She sat down next to Erin, cuddling close and letting Erin shiver next to her. Putting an arm around Erin’s shoulders, she shook her gently. “You could always stay here tonight. Call your parents, say you got caught up with our project – or that we’re having difficulty figuring it out and so we lost track of time. Whatever you want.”

“Oh… I shouldn’t,” Erin mumbled.

“It’s so easy, you can do it. You know they won’t mind if we’re working on our studies. Heck, it’s even what we’re doing. Just… slowly.”

Erin let out a short laugh, and then sighed. “Yeah, mom will just bitch about having to come pick me up from here this late. I could… it’s really late, though.”

“So call in the morning.” Abby shrugged, lifting an eyebrow at Erin when Erin turned to look at her incredulously. “It’s not that hard. You could say we fell asleep doing our work.”

Erin smiled, and it was – it was a fond smile, a gentle smile. Something Abby had seen only rarely on Erin’s face. Slowly, barely daring to hope, Abby leaned forward, tilting her face up.

Erin bent down, pressing her lips chastely against Abby’s.

The two of them had been dating for almost two months, and it was always a thrill, a rush, for Abby whenever Erin would tentatively initiate anything. It wasn’t exactly as if their relationship would be widely accepted, and there were already enough lewd and crude jokes from classmates that meant Erin, again, saw this as something other than ‘normal’ and that made her leery of it in general. So their relationship survived only in Abby’s house, with Abby’s absent parents making it easy for the two of them to have time to themselves.

(To be honest, that was almost _exactly_ why Abby suggested they try and tackle these mathematical problems today instead of, say, Wednesday or Thursday, when she had first encountered the math she was having difficulty wrapping her brain around.)

Abby hummed under her breath, pleased and touched and more than a little excited. She twisted a little, bringing one knee up on the couch so she could face Erin fully, kissing back as best as she could.

And this was a typical high school thing, at least – something Erin participated in enthusiastically, because it was ‘normal’ to make out on the couch, to cup shoulders and arms and ribs and feel someone panting against your lips, pressing themselves close to your body as you shared intimacy. There was a lot of fumbling, of course, even some giggling and teasing, and at one point Erin yelped because Abby had tickled instead of touched, but it progressed further and further than it had ever gone before.

Abby had her hands underneath Erin’s shirt, slightly sweaty fingers brushing along Erin’s lower abdomen, and Erin had her hands on Abby’s breasts. They were gently kneading and rubbing, stroking over and over and slowly driving Abby mad, and she licked spit-slicked lips before twisting around on the couch to bring her more fully facing Erin. It shifted her a little further away from Erin, however, and Erin whined a little, pouting, before clambering up on the couch herself and trying to knee-walk forward. However, the couch was the soft, squishy one that made it hard to maneuver, and she ended up falling forward, knocking Abby back, and her knee pressed right against Abby’s crotch, and Abby gasped.

It was as if their positions were thrown into sharp relief – they became hyperaware of the fact that Abby was leaning back against the arm of the couch, Erin leaning over her, both of them panting, Erin flushed in splotchy patterns, Abby’s hands bracketing Erin’s hips, one of Erin’s hands on Abby’s boob. For a moment, they did nothing except stare at one another.

“Oh my gosh. Erin. If you want to, you know. Do it. Again please,” Abby finally managed to say, a little breathless and terrified that they were going to far, too fast, that Erin would back off.

Erin bit her lip – and Abby loved that, loved how Erin gnawed on her lower lip when she was thinking – and then she slowly, carefully, leaned her weight forward, practically draping herself on top of Abby’s wider and softer body, both hands now back on Abby’s tits, playing a little with the buttons that were definitely more strained now than Abby remembered them being before this make-out session began. She carefully pressed her knee down, dragging friction down the crotch of Abby’s jeans again.

Abby let out a gasp and arched her back up, almost dragging Erin’s hips down against hers. “Oh, yeah. Wow. Just, wow. You – you’re okay with this, right?”

Erin nodded seriously, but she looked like she was trying to find the right equation, the right mathematical map. Taking pity, Abby tugged Erin’s legs, trying to situate her so she too could feel how amazing this was, and finally managed to get Erin straddling Abby’s left leg, her knees up around Abby’s hip and pussy. Abby determinedly rubbed her knee higher, pressing against Erin’s crotch, and Erin couldn’t help but whimper a little, her eyes fluttering as she ground down. The grinding brought her knee tighter against Abby’s pussy.

They rocked like that, trading heavy kisses – Erin had, finally, successfully undone the buttons and had Abby’s cotton bra pushed down to bare her heavy tits to the cool air, and Abby had worked her hands up under Erin’s shirt, grasping a little indelicately at the tiny, soft buds that Erin sported and that looked cute, no matter how much Erin wished she was more developed there.

“Oh, oh, Abby, I,” Erin gasped, breathing hard against Abby’s lips, and suddenly she began grinding down in earnest, trying to seek that friction.

That was as good a signal as any, and Abby took the opportunity to shove Erin’s shirt up above her tits, pull the scratchy lace bra down, which forced her tiny pebbled nipples higher, and then she tugged, pulling one of those lovely mouthfuls to her tongue.

With a yelp, Erin froze, eyes unfocused, soft and hazy, fingers clutched tight against Abby’s breasts. Abby watched, riding that edge of pleasure, as Erin slowly went lax.

The sight of watching Erin come – the _knowledge_ that Abby had done that, had melted Erin quite completely (and almost literally; Erin was slumping down on top of Abby’s chest, strawberry-blond hair tickling Abby’s collarbone), and the feeling of Erin curling down the center of Abby’s body, legs between Abby’s, head on Abby’s shoulder, mouth panting hot air over the tops of Abby’s sensitive breasts – made Abby that much more desperate to come. She squirmed one hand down between their body, rushed to undo the button and zip on her jeans, wiggled her hand underneath the elastic bland of her flower panties, and then had her thumb on her clit, her fingers pressing against the sensitive inner walls of her pussy (not too far; she had never actually penetrated herself more than a knuckle or two), and then her muscles locked and she gasped as she came, slicking her panties and fingers.

The world came back into focus as she realized Erin was half-asleep, fingers absently twitching directly under Abby’s left boob, Erin’s shoulder pressing Abby’s right hand between her knobby spine and the couch’s back.

They really ought to head upstairs, Abby thought blearily, even as sleep fogged her down and pulled relentlessly at her. Erin hadn’t called her parents; they’d be here in the morning, probably eight sharp, demanding to know why Erin hadn’t called… or they could even be on their way now…

Abby’s thoughts quieted, dimmed, and she felt her heart beating in time with Erin’s.

Later.

She could deal with that later.


End file.
